


Nymph and Knight

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Seliph gets a treat from Julia one day during a walk through the forest.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Nymph and Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this one to every person who has ever had the gall to tell someone to die or to kill themselves because they shipped something "bad" :)

In a quiet forest, Seliph sat at the base of a mighty tree, leaning back against the trunk while Julia lay in-between his legs and tenderly kissed his firm stomach. Their clothing and weaponry were discarded in a pile nearby. Julia trailed kisses down Seliph’s stomach, suckling on his taut skin while her hands lovingly caressed his thighs. Seliph shivered at how her fingertips ever so gently grazed against his skin. Placing her palms firmly against his legs, Julia spread them and lowered her face to his crotch. Rubbing her face against Seliph’s erect member, she smiled up at him. She breathed in deeply, eagerly taking in the scent of his hungry manhood. The softness of her cheek and the warmth of her breath prompted a deep moan from her lover as he met her gaze. Seliph parted his lips ever so slightly and swallowed. His chest heaved with anticipation, his cock bounced eagerly before Julia’s face. Julia puckered her lips and kissed his shaft once before turning her attention back to his thighs. She nibbled on one of his thighs while her hands reached up to play with his nipples. Julia traced her fingers around them and flicked her thumbs over the erect little nubs before pinching them. Seliph groaned and twitched. Julia then slid her tongue up Seliph’s thigh, licking her way up to his stomach, tracing around his belly button, down his light happy trail, deliberately avoiding his cock, then back down his other thigh.

She then pulled back and sat up, running a finger down Seliph’s chest and stomach, and finally down the length of his cock. She just smiled at him, never breaking eye contact as she began to run her fingertips along the length of his shaft. Just enough contact to make Seliph throb, but not enough to satisfy him. Julia leaned in to kiss Seliph. He wrapped his arms around Julia, pulling her closer towards him. His breath was sharp as their lips locked, his tongue eagerly awaiting her own. They kissed hungrily, trails of saliva dangling off of their tongues and lips each time they pulled away for air. Julia had by now placed her palm firm against Seliph’s cock and wrapped her fingers around the shaft, slowly stroking it up and down, twisting her wrist with each upward and downward movement. Her other hand cupped his tight, full balls, rolling them back and forth. Julia nipped at Seliph’s lower lip, pulling it between her teeth and then diving back in for another kiss. Seliph cupped Julia’s face between his hands, pecking her lips repeatedly. She flicked her tongue out and he wrapped his lips around it, sucking for a moment before she pulled away. Julia stared at him, mouth agape, a long strand of drool hanging off her tongue. Frantically she licked his lips and sucked on his tongue before locking lips one last time. She could feel that Seliph’s cock was now thoroughly coated with his precum, and she reluctantly pulled away from their kiss.

Seliph panted and squirmed as Julia retreated entirely, even removing her hands from his cock and balls. But Julia just gave him a reassuring grin as she positioned herself to finally give him his release. His cock had grown harder, glistening with precum and throbbing desperately. Julia blew onto it, causing Seliph to shiver once more. She giggled and flicked her tongue across his frenulum, enjoying his every throb and twitch. She gave the tip a quick peck and then began licking her way down the shaft to the base. Sliding her tongue down around to his balls, she took each into her mouth one at a time to give them a good hard sucking. She could feel them tighten up even more inside her mouth as she sucked and rolled her tongue back and forth across them. When she finished with one ball she let it go with a loud, wet pop before moving onto the other. Before moving onto the main course however, Julia decided to surprise Seliph by taking both balls into her mouth at once. Seliph groaned with pleasure as Julia forcefully sucked on both of his balls, her tongue ensuring they were coated thoroughly with her saliva. When she next pulled away, she didn’t allow him any time to yearn, and immediately closed her lips around the head of his cock. Licking at the tip while sucking rapidly on the head of his cock, she twisted her head as her lips inched further and further over more of the shaft. Her tongue settled beneath the shaft, rubbing along the length as she took it deeper inside her. Her hands busied themselves rubbing his thighs while she made her way to the base of his cock, sticking her tongue out as far as she can to flick the balls, holding herself there for as long as she could without moving. Seliph was struggling to not just take hold of her head and thrust up into her throat until he got the release he so desperately craved. 

Eventually she pulled back, gobs of drool falling away from her lips and his cock. She raised a hand to her mouth to gather up some of the excess drool then wrapped her hand around his cock, lathering it up with her spit. Lacing her fingers together she stroked the bottom half of his shaft while she began sucking on the top half once more. Her movements were quick, hungry, and lacking in any elegance now as the only thing on her mind was to bring her lover to orgasm. She pulled off his cock, rubbing and smacking the wet, hard shaft against her cheek. Julia nibbled along the length of the shaft and swirled her tongue around it, twisting her head to lick over every inch of his raging cock. She took him in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down the shaft, circling her tongue around him, enveloping him between her soft lips. Her mouth was warm, wet, and Seliph was no longer able to hold himself back. He jerked his hips desperately and without any rhythm, surprising Julia and causing her to choke on his cock. She gripped his hips as if to tell him to calm down. When Seliph settled down Julia resumed her ministrations, jerking him off with one hand while her other fondled his balls, all while she bobbed along his cock, savoring his salty taste.

When Julia felt Seliph’s cock give that familiar tightening up, that final unmistakable twitching warning that he was ready to cum, she wrapped both her hands around the shaft again and began stroking rapidly while holding the bulk of his cock inside her mouth. She looked up at him, gazing deep into her lover’s eyes as he squirmed beneath her. Seliph gazed back, moaning loudly, his hands gripping futilely at the ground beneath him as he braced himself. She sucked him slowly in contrast to the frantic movement of her hands, and silently urged him with her eyes to cum for her, to empty his heavy balls and let out all of the hot cum he had been saving up, to give it all to her. After another brief bout of frantic squirming Seliph’s body sat rigid and still save for his wildly throbbing cock, as he finally came, shooting load after load into Julia’s warm, welcoming mouth. His deep groans were music to Julia’s ears as she happily took every drop of his rather prodigious load. Slowly and firmly she continued to stroke his erupting cock as it filled her mouth. In her determination not to spill a single drop, Julia had to let some of his length leave her mouth, but she diligently continued to suck on his head through pursed lips. When the last spurt of cum finally splashed into her mouth, Julia didn’t stop sucking however. She made sure to carefully suck and stroke him off, just to get any last droplets of his salty seed. Seliph’s breathing was ragged as he sat there basking in the afterglow, still throbbing beneath Julia’s touch.

When his cock was too sore to take anymore, he patted Julia’s head and urged her off of him. Carefully sliding off of his cock so as not to spill any of his cum Julia opened her mouth wide and looked up at him with shining eyes to show off her prize. Seliph gulped at the sight of his lover's mouth filled to the brim with his semen, and he felt his cock twitch as if ready for another round. Chuckling, Julia swallowed, holding a hand over her mouth to catch any overflow. And then she opened her mouth wide once more to show off that she had swallowed it all. Seliph pulled her into his arms and kissed her, placing one hand against her breast and holding it. The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes in between quick kisses, just savoring this quiet moment, here in this world of second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different by not doing any dialogue. I don't feel like I've made much improvement with sexual scenes though. So I'm not sure how this one turned out. The title feels like it suits Sigurd and Deirdre better but oh well.


End file.
